


TEETH

by Constantsnow



Series: Teeth [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bite Kink, Biting, Blood Drinking, Creature Fic, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Unsafe Sex, Vampire Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constantsnow/pseuds/Constantsnow
Summary: He followed Malfoy into the Forbidden Forest, it was a mistake... Or was it?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Teeth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821886
Comments: 4
Kudos: 211





	TEETH

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted @ ff.net under my same pen name, about 10 years ago now?  
> Still unbeta'd as always.
> 
> I used "Teeth" by Lady Gaga as a HUGE influence to this story when I first wrote it, again if that tells you how old this fic is.
> 
> Please heed the tags! Rate E for a reason.

The loud howling of a wolf made Harry look around frantically. In the darkness of the Forbidden forest, Harry could see nothing but the large trees and rich under brush. Harry's breath steamed as it left his mouth in clouds, he panted but forced himself to keep running. He had long since lost his wand and the left lens of his glasses had cracked when a tree branch had swiped across his face, drawing a line of blood on his cheek in the process. There was no way for Harry to find direction, the sky was blocked out almost completely by the trees above him, and he couldn't see more than twenty feet in front of him before the trees came in to close and swallowed the outside world in darkness. A familiar laugh filled the static air, the brush of a hand on the back of Harry's neck had him spin around, searching for the owner.

"Come out and face me!" Harry roared, he would never outrun the predator chasing him, all his years being chased by Dudley did nothing to help his current situation. "Coward!" Harry screamed desperately. The laugh came towards him again.

"Really Potter, do you think taunting me is going to gain you the upper hand?" Came the cool reply from the darkness. Harry swore he saw a flash of white between two trees, he turned and took off in the opposite direction. "Running again? Do you know how much I enjoy the hunt?" The voice asked, whispered in his ear. He could feel chilling breath on his skin.

Harry cried out in surprise and tripped, skidding across the damp ground until he came to a stop by slamming into a thick root that had arched from the ground. Thick moss covered most of the ground surrounding Harry. He pushed himself upright with a whimper of pain, nursing several large bruises that were quickly forming on his skin. Two definite footsteps sounded over him and Harry forced terror filled, neon green eyes skyward. Standing on another, larger arched root, was the thing that had been chasing him.

Dressed in black slacks, polished leather shoes, a long sleeve white button up shirt, and black suit jacket - all of which was incredibly clean for someone who'd just been running through the woods, was his tormentor. Blond hair laid almost perfectly on his head, except for a single lock that hung over his right eye. The sparkling silver gaze stood out in the darkness, along with pale skin and a startling white deadly smile. Elongated canines plus smaller yet still pointed teeth on the outsides of the canines made Harry's heart pick up several beats and his breathing halt for a moment. Draco

Malfoy bent down, sniffing the air and letting his eyes fall closed. "I can smell your fear Potter, its intoxicating." Malfoy chuckled and jumped effortlessly off the ten foot high root to land soundlessly and gracefully in front of Harry's feet as the teen was still sprawled on the ground, against the root that had knocked him down.

"Fuck off!" Harry growled, lashing out, trying to kick and then punch the vampire as he came closer, crawled over Harry's sprawled form. Malfoy simply chuckled again and grabbed Harry's wrist tightly but painlessly.

"Relax, I've done this before." Malfoy whispered seductively and Harry shivered as Malfoy grabbed his other wrist, then moved both of the human's wrists into one large cold hand. Malfoy's free hand moved to Harry's thigh, then pulled him so he was laying flat on the ground. Harry screamed and bucked wildly, fighting against the vampire's impossible strength. "No need to fight me Harry, you won't win." Malfoy leaned down and ran his lips and nose down, across then up the opposite side of Harry's neck. The vampire moaned at the scent of Harry's racing heart, the blood pumping so quickly just beneath the skin.

"Lemme go." Harry said.

"You were the one that followed me out here Potter. You were the one that interrupted my feeding. You should've thought about what I could be doing in the forest in the middle of the night before coming after me." Malfoy chastised, his voice soft like he was scolding a child. Harry squirmed as Malfoy ripped open his shirt and ran his hand down Harry's lithe Quidditch toned chest, and sighed at the warmth of the human's skin.

"I thought you were a Death Eater." Harry admitted, hoping he could get Malfoy distracted in some way and escape.

"A Death Eater, really?" Malfoy asked with amusement in his voice. "I bow to no one, that includes a lying, insane, half-blood." Malfoy didn't seem to break his stride as his hand slid down Harry's torso and reached the younger teen's waistband. He lifted his hand so only his finger tips brushed the line Harry's pants left, guarding Harry's dignity. Malfoy hummed as his lips followed the line his hand had just made.

"Your father's a Death Eater, I thought you'd follow in his footsteps like a good little snake." Harry hissed angrily, hating that he was so defenseless against Malfoy.

"My father's human." Malfoy admitted looking up at Harry, his eyes glowing eerily. Malfoy smirked, flashing his fangs again at the surprise in Harry's face. "Vampirism is a very dominating gene in the Black line, my mother's line. The same as Sirius Black's, your godfather is a vampire, did you know that Harry?" Malfoy let his tongue slip past his lightly colored lips and run across a scar on Harry's stomach. Harry gasped, his body jerking at the wet coldness of Malfoy's tongue. "You taste sweet Harry, I wonder if its from all the treacle tart you're always eating." Malfoy moved up Harry's body again, his tongue darting out several more times to lick Harry's sweat slicked skin.

Harry blushed when Malfoy was suddenly face to face with him. The vampire smiled yet again, then licked the blood that was running down Harry's cheek. The vampire leaned his head back and groaned at the taste. Harry couldn't prevent the spark of arousal that shot down his spine at the sight and sound.

"You watch me?" Harry heard himself saying.

"Just as much as I know you watch me." Malfoy replied shifting until he was between Harry's legs, he guided one to wrap around his waist, the other followed of it's own accord. "That's it Harry." Malfoy purred at the action. Harry gritted his teeth, he could feel Malfoy's erection pressing against his ass, he tried to pretend that it didn't excite him. His heart raced all the more and he was afraid it was going to break his ribs.

"Why?" Harry asked and Malfoy laughed, letting Harry's hands go, but they stayed above Harry's head, pinned by magic.

"Why what love?" Malfoy teased as he unbuttoned Harry's jeans with skilled ease and pulled them down to the teen's knees. "Why am I doing this? Or why do I watch you?" He shifted back long enough to pull Harry's jeans off completely, tossing them away without a care.

"B-both." Harry asked, gasping with Malfoy's large hand brushed over his half hard cock which was still some what protected beneath his green and blue boxers. Malfoy seemed to purr in pleasure at the sound and rocked his hips forward against Harry's ass. Harry bit his bottom lip, his blush returning full force as it spread over his cheeks and down his neck.

"Such a beautiful reaction." Malfoy said, running his fingers over Harry's hot cheek. "As for why, its simple Harry." Malfoy said unbuttoning his jacket and shrugging out of it. His nimble fingers had his shirt unbuttoned in seconds and it hung open, revealing a muscled, pale, hairless chest. Harry's eyes followed the trail of muscle, stopping at the trail of blond hair that started just below Malfoy's navel, it was trimmed and well kept - just like ever other part of Malfoy's Adonis like body. Harry shivered even though every fiber of his being was on fire. "Because I want to, because I can." Malfoy continued as he unbuckled his belt then unbuttoned and unzipped his slacks. He pushed his slacks and undergarments dangerously low on his hips, but didn't reveal his cock, which Harry could feel straining against the fabric that covered it.

Harry looked up at Malfoy, and when the vampire opened his mouth in a wide smile, Harry remembered - he didn't want this, and began struggling again. "Let me go!" Harry cried frantically and Malfoy chuckled.

"I see my ability of glamour doesn't work on you as well as it does on others." Malfoy said. "I had you for a little bit though, didn't I?" He asked with amusement, raising a sculpted eyebrow. Harry growled, trying to break the magic that bound his hands, but without his wand, he could only do to much.

"Stop, I don't want this."

"Don't lie to yourself Harry." Malfoy said, he reached down and cupped Harry's straining cock and Harry gasped. "My glamour can't fake this. No, no, no, my dear Harry, this is all you. What is hidden deep in the back of your mind, your desires, the ones that you keep locked away so that your goody goody Gryffindors don't ever see it." Malfoy tore off Harry's boxers with ease, smirking when Harry squeaked in embarrassment. "You like something about this situation don't you?" Malfoy's eyes glowed again as he looked into Harry's eyes. "What is it?"

Harry clamped his mouth shut tightly, biting his own tongue, refusing to answer. Malfoy laughed at the challenge and wrapped his hand around Harry's cock, making the teen groan at the searing cold on his blazing hot cock. "I'll get it out of you." Malfoy said. "I've got all the time in the world to guess. Maybe its the fact that we are outside."

Malfoy began stroking Harry's cock slowly, intending to build Harry's arousal to blinding heights. Harry breathed heavily through his nose, but his tongue remained clamped between his teeth.

"No?" Malfoy hummed, and swiped his thumb over the smooth head of his victim's cock, watching his muscles jump at the sensation. The vampire grinned, his fangs flashing in the brief glow of the full moon that managed to get through the trees. Harry's heart speed up. "Maybe its because I'm taking you against your will, the fact that I chased you down, am dominating you. I bet you hate everyone bowing down to you Harry. You want someone to grab your hair, force you on your knees, don't you?"

Malfoy raked his hand harshly through Harry's hair. Harry gasped, his mouth opening slightly, but he didn't give the reaction the vampire wanted. Malfoy leaned down and began kissing Harry's heaving chest, licking, and sucking on his nipples more than any other part. His hand sped up on the human's cock, squeezing as he pulled up, letting his blunt nails scrap lightly as he went down. He rocked his cock against Harry's ass every few minutes, he could smell Harry's arousal growing, but the boy wasn't desperate yet.

"That was part of it wasn't it?" Malfoy asked moving his lips up against Harry's ear. "Come on Boy Savior, tell me what gets you hot? What sends you over the edge?" Malfoy licked the shell of Harry's ear, before moving down to nip lightly on Harry's neck. Harry moaned, his muscles tensing at the action. His eyes fluttered closed and his mouth fell open slightly.

Malfoy grinned in triumph. "The bite?" Malfoy asked and bit down again only harder and Harry's back arched off the ground. "How naughty Harry, how very Slytherin." Malfoy teased before breaking Harry's skin, sucking in his blood.

Harry moaned louder, thrusting his hips into Malfoy's stroking hand. Malfoy pulled away after only a mouthful, licking the wound closed then leaned back. A trail of blood ran down the corner of his mouth, a extreme contrast to his pale skin. Malfoy licked the line of blood away slowly. He brought his fingers to Harry's lips and scraped his nails lightly over them.

"Open your mouth Harry, show me your teeth, you've seen mine." Malfoy ordered. Harry opened his mouth, his tongue darting out to lick at Malfoy's fingers, revealing his white teeth in the process, Malfoy grinned and slid his fingers over Harry's tongue and into his mouth which closed around them. "Suck them, get them wet." Malfoy ordered and Harry didn't hesitate to. Malfoy watched, his eyes becoming hooded at the sight of the Boy Who Lived sucking so seductively on his long fingers, the look on his face so stunning, from the black lashes that rested against his flushed cheeks, his pink lips surrounding the three fingers, the slightly hollowed cheeks.

“So good, darling,” The vampire purred, gently thrusting his fingers in and out of the younger boy’s mouth. “Fuck, look at you.” Malfoy finally forced himself to pull his fingers away, replaced them with his own mouth, kissing Harry passionately, his teeth pulling at Harry's lips, then his tongue soothing the hurt before slipping into Harry's mouth to map every single part of it. Malfoy's now wet fingers moved between Harry's legs between the cheeks of his ass to the puckered hole hidden there. Harry gasped against Malfoy's mouth when the first finger slipped into him. His hands fisted above his head and arms strained against the invisible binds that held him.

The vampire moved his finger in and out slowly, then added a second which caused the teen below to grunt and bite his tongue in pain. Malfoy didn't care, he continued, scissoring his fingers before twisting them searching for the nub that would make the hurt worth it. When Harry cried out against his mouth, Malfoy knew he found it. He grinned then rubbed hard against it, loving the way Harry's muscles began to tense and his heart rate and breathing increased so quickly. The way Harry writhed, tried to escape and get closer at the same time. Malfoy pulled away to add his third and final finger, Harry keened with the pain, Draco loved the sound. His cock twitched, straining yet again against the fabric of his pants. Malfoy ignored his own desire instead, focusing on preparing his night lover, Harry arched and struggled at the onslaught of pleasure, making desperate sounds he could not hold back until finally, arching his back, Harry screamed.

"P-Please! Mal- Draco stop teasing me." Harry panted, his back falling onto the ground hard, he looked up at Malfoy with watering eyes and Malfoy smiled and pulled his fingers from Harry. The vampire pushed his slacks and underwear down to the middle of his thigh, his cock jumping in the cool damp air in freedom. Malfoy rocked forward, rubbing his cock over Harry's which had precum leaking down it in a heavy stream. Both males moaned at the sensation. Malfoy gripped Harry's thighs tightly in both hands, pulling his legs apart and exposing Harry's twitching hole to him. The vampire licked his lips as he lined his cock up and began to push in. Harry keened again, Malfoy's cock was thicker than the three fingers that had stretched him, plus saliva and precum were hardly the best lubricant.

Malfoy didn't still until he was balls deep inside Harry, but after he waited, his back bowed, his head hanging and his blunt nails biting into Harry's thighs. Harry panted for a few minutes before he rocked his hips and that was all the urging the vampire needed to pull out almost completely, then slam back in. Harry cried out, his eyes going wide as his prostate was slammed into on the first thrust, then again and again as Malfoy picked up an inhuman pace. Harry's back pushed into the dirt beneath him.

When both were close to orgasm, Malfoy leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Harry's lips, before moving on and biting hard into Harry's neck, breaking the skin instantly, Harry practically howled as Draco tightened his bite and drank deeply, letting blood flow freely into his mouth.

The action was enough for Harry to climax, his cum falling onto his lower stomach, smearing against Malfoy's when the vampire pressed his body tightly against Harry's, thrusting wildly until he too found release, filling Harry's tight body with it. As the orgasmic bliss filled Harry's mind, mixing with the dizziness of rapid blood loss, Harry forced his eyes open and looked up, seeing Malfoy's glowing silver eyes hovering over him.

* * *

Harry woke with a start and looked around, his vision filled with the red curtains of his four poster bed blocking out the room. Beyond them Harry could still hear the snores and heavy breathing of the other boys in the dorm. Harry sat up and ran his fingers through his hair, then looked down at himself.

He was cleaned, healed and dressed in clean pajamas, there was a lingering ache in his lower body, but he didn't mind it. Harry pushed open the curtains of bed and swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood. He grabbed his glasses, noting that they'd been fixed and pushed them up the bridge of his nose to their rightful place. He glanced down at his bed, noticing the end of his wand sticking from his pillow, where he usually kept it. Harry's brow furrowed, wondering how he managed to get back into the Tower when the last thing he remembered was Malfoy's eyes hovering over him before the world went blissfully dark.

Harry went into the bathroom and leaned over the sink. He took off his glasses and splashed water over his face. He leaned up and looked into the mirror. He was completely fine, there wasn't a cut on his cheek, or bruises on any of his visible skin. Harry quickly unbuttoned his shirt, just to check, his torso was unblemished. Harry pursed his lips and grabbed his glasses. A sound in the hall made Harry turn his face towards the door, listening in case someone else came into the bathroom.

When Harry turned back to the mirror, he noticed a mark on his neck. Harry pulled his shirt away, and noticed the distinct marks of a vampire bite. Harry's heart thudded loudly against his chest, it had been real! Harry's cheeks flushed, the fact that it had been real meant that he had had sex with Malfoy, he had enjoyed having sex with Malfoy, he would gladly give himself to the vampire again. The vampire knew of his fetishes for being bitten and fucked roughly.

It made Harry's heart beat wildly in his chest, but exhaustion forced Harry back into his bed, but the butterflies in his stomach wouldn't let him rest peacefully, he had no idea what the morning would hold.

* * *

Stepping into the Great Hall with Hermione on his left and Ron on his right still made Harry feel so damn exposed. He kept his head ducked and his eyes trained on his tattered trainers. His heart raced when he noticed Malfoy and his group walking out of the hall as he went in with his. They seemed to all move in slow motion, most of all when Hermione stepped aside so that Malfoy didn't run into her. The blond vampire brushed against Harry's side, his hand reaching out to grip the back of Harry's hair before just as quickly pulling away. Malfoy had at the same time leaned down and whispered in Harry's ear:

"Show me your teeth." His breath was ice cold, and it set Harry's skin ablaze and his cheeks flushed.


End file.
